The present disclosure relates generally to maintenance operations within data systems and more specifically, but not by limitation, to using configurable parameters to perform maintenance operations in a data storage system.
Data systems typically include components configured to process, access, store, and/or communicate data, for example. Exemplary data systems can include systems such as, but are not limited to, computing systems, stereo systems, media systems, computer gaming systems, portable gaming systems, data storage systems, data transmission systems, data access systems, and/or automotive systems, to name a few.
An exemplary data storage system includes a device having at least one medium for data storage. The data storage system can include one or more types of storage mediums such as, but not limited, to hard discs, floppy discs, magnetic discs, optical discs, magnetic tapes, solid-state storage components, and/or combinations thereof. For instance, an exemplary data storage system can comprise a hard disc drive (HDD), a solid-state drive (SDD), a “hybrid” drive (e.g., a hybrid hard drive (HHD)), to name a few. The data storage system includes a controller that is configured to receive data and commands from a host and implement data operations to the storage media in the data storage device based on the commands.
Data systems (such as data storage systems, for example) typically include one or more maintenance operations. For instance, maintenance operations can be defined by a manufacturer. Some maintenance operations are configured to be performed during operation of the data storage system, such as during boot-up and/or during idle periods (e.g., background maintenance operations).
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.